


Baby's-breath

by KiritoDongLover



Series: YamaKari's Flowers [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blindfolds, Breast Fucking, Car Sex, Concerts, Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna, Dirty Talk, Ejaculate, Erotica, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Honeymoon, Impregnation, Lemon, Licking, Loving Marriage, Married Sex, My First Smut, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Digimon Adventure tri., Post-Wedding, Quickies, Smut, Thighs, Uniform Kink, Yakari, Yamakari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiritoDongLover/pseuds/KiritoDongLover
Summary: “Baby’s-breath: Symbolizing purity and everlasting love. A bouquet of these flowers conveys a message of affection and devotion in a long term relationship.”A series of  Yamato x Hikari one-shots, most of which are pure smut. In all of these chapters, YamaKari's at most university students or older. More tags will be added as the chapters progress; with the themes of each one mentioned in the chapter summaries.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Series: YamaKari's Flowers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089716
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. A Thirsty Study Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Thighs & Licking

Yamato grumbled at his laptop screen while uncharacteristically throwing his pen across the room. As it jumped off the wall, Hikari walked into the study with a laundry basket in hand, and sighed. Her boyfriend continued to squint at his screen, hoping something would make sense. Putting the basket aside, Hikari walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Yamato took in a deep breath and leaned back into her embrace; letting go of the laptop to grab onto Hikari's slender arms.  
  
“Yama,” she said calmly to him, placing a kiss on the crown of his head, “What’s the matter?”  
“This!” Yamato gestured at his screen, eyebrows furrowed, “I wish I had Koushiro as a professor because mine isn’t making any goddamn sense!”  
“Have you talked to your peers?” Hikari softly asked, playing with his hair until his shoulders dropped. Yamato liked it when she did that, it already made him feel ten times calmer.  
“Not since they tried to hit on you at that party…,” he mumbles as his girlfriend laughs at that memory.  
“Yes, yes, my hero,” Hikari rests her hands on his cheeks, tilting his head up so they lock eyes.

‘Goddamn’ he thought to himself as his girlfriend smiled sweetly. Yamato just had to smile back, it was another one of her tactics to keep him calm. Regaining a sliver of confidence, Yamato focuses back on the lecture slides; resting his chin on his hand as he rereads the material for the thousandth time.

“Any chance Taichi can help?” Hikari innocently asks before Yamato breaks into laughter.  
“He could hardly pass Maths class in high school, what more with university-level Engineering?” he asks back while opening up a new tab, hoping this article will save him. Hikari lets go while sitting herself at the edge of the desk, her thighs just at the corner of his eyes. Yamato forces himself not to stare for too long and keep his eyes on the article, but Hikari moves in a way that reminds him he has the attention span of a fly when he comes to her.

Sure, summer had just started, but _those shorts_ . Granted, they were his. Yamato was ready to throw out a pair from middle school when Hikari reasoned that she could wear them around the house. He didn’t quite understand why she was so persistent, but god was he grateful she kept them. Yamato’s old shorts were coloured baby-blue, they used to be breezy all those summers ago but over time it was like wearing a skin suit. It was just _too tight_. When Hikari picked them up, he made sure she’d only wear them when they were at home. Even when she had to take out the trash or the mailman came over; Yamato made sure his girlfriend had a jacket wrapped around her waist. 

Yamato’s mouth was dry as Hikari leaned in, peering at his screen and trying to make sense of it herself. He made a conscious effort to keep his hands on his keyboard and to not ‘suddenly’ place them on Hikari’s thighs. The uni student thought he had self-control before he took another look at her. Hikari didn’t necessarily have the body of a stereotypical supermodel, but that didn’t matter one bit to Yamato.

He’s seen her when she was a cute girl. He saw her transform into a beautiful teenager. He’s seeing her now as a sexy lady, and dear lord was she sexy. There were a lot of things to admire and love about Hikari, things equally weighted in her personality and physical attributes. He’d be way too embarrassed to admit it, but Yamato couldn’t keep lying to himself. The fact of the matter was that Hikari’s thighs drove him wild. He first noticed it the previous autumn, when Hikari came to drop off lunch for him and her brother.

At the time, they weren’t dating yet, Yamato stole looks and glances when he made sure no one was looking. On that particular afternoon, he had to take a double-look. Understandably, with the weather getting colder, Hikari wore black knee-high socks that hugged her legs nicely. What came as a surprise, was how Yamato was practically staring at the way her thighs were shaped. What made it worse was that she wore denim shorts; a combination of clothes he couldn’t get out of his mind for the rest of the week. 

“Yama?” Hikari snaps him back to the present, his eyes widening to assure he’s giving his full attention as she giggles, “Lunch won’t be ready for another hour...unless there’s something on my person you would rather eat first?”  
Yamato instantly blushes and looks away, mumbling under his breath, “...I just think you look really good in my shorts, that’s all.”  
Hikari raises an eyebrow and flashes him a wolfish grin. She gets off the desk, and Yamato couldn’t be more thankful she’s on laundry duty; until she settles down on _his lap_. 

Yamato became a human tomato as Hikari wiggled in her place, her tiny back to his heaving chest. Yamato’s pants were getting tighter and despite the fact they’ve already slept together; Yamato couldn’t be more self-conscious with what was happening between his legs. He prayed she wouldn’t notice, although it was useless, Hikari definitely felt his growing erection.

In a futile effort to keep himself busy, his hands flew back to the keyboard, until Hikari took hold of them.  
“Hikari…,” his hot breath down her neck made Hikari sit up, and in turn, Yamato grew more aroused. He tried to form words, reason with his girlfriend, but he knew better. Hikari was in the mood to be flirtatious; and Yamato wished he could turn back time so they wouldn’t be in this position to begin with.

Hikari slowly caressed Yamato’s hands before bringing them down to her thighs. He gulped as Hikari positioned his hands on her inner thigh; spreading his fingers to make sure he could touch as much skin as possible. Before he could even reason with himself, Yamato started to grab on, switching between pinching and rubbing her thighs. He leaned forward to rest his chin on her shoulder, and it’s now he’s realised that Hikari’s blushing too. Even biting her lip.  
  
“Woah there, didn’t you bring this to yourself?” he finally teases her, taking one finger and swiftly dragging it down her thigh, closer to her crotch.  
“Yamato...,” Hikari says breathlessly, shutting her eyes, “I’ll make a deal with you.”  
Just as he thought he had the upper hand, Hikari grabs hold of his hand once more and positions it in a way it’s cupping her pussy. She might be wearing a pair of shorts and underwear,but Yamato could already feel her getting wet. His hand shook at this situation, realising how much warmer it was getting as Hikari muffled a few moans. 

Once more, she spread his fingers. But this time, Hikari did it in a way where Yamato was stroking her through her clothes; occasionally pushing them inward so he’d start to have a feel of her vagina. Yamato gulped, forcing himself to carry the conversation.  
“W-what kind of deal?” he asked as he watched the way his hands were moving on their own, the way they were playing with Hikari’s thighs and crotch.  
“If…,”the liquid started to seep through as Yamato realised he too was fully erect. He stopped his fingers from moving around so much and let Hikari finish, “...if you manage to get through all your material and at least start to write up an essay plan...every fifteen minutes I’ll let you have a break...by doing whatever you what to me, no matter how dirty it gets.”

Yamato’s heart was beating so hard, the sound of it almost drowned out Hikari’s moans.

With much hesitance, Yamato’s hands found themselves back on the keyboard; before he made another realisation. With one hand, he used it to cup Hikari’s face and turn it so she was facing him. With the other hand, he brought it close to his face, a mischievous smirk found itself on his face.  
“My fingers are fresh with the scent of your soaking pussy, Hikari,” without a second thought, Yamato ran his tongue over his index finger, sucking it as Hikari watched. She turned beetroot red.  
“Y-Yamato!” she calls out to him as he nonchalantly focuses back on his screen, his arms still caging Hikari.  
“Imagine if I did finger you, and my hands would be covered in your cum,” Yamato playfully said as Hikari fidgeted in his lap, “You know what, honey? I think I am getting thirsty- _for you_.” 

The next fifteen minutes came and went. Yamato did get on with his work, while Hikari took that time to catch a breath and prepare herself for her boyfriend’s ‘break’. She did intend to motivate him, albeit through unconventional methods. While he was making progress and earnestly learning, he couldn’t help but think about her words. ‘No matter how dirty’? Hikari?

  
He considered this for a moment.

Whenever they had sex before, it was really vanilla. Thinking back to when he took her virginity, Yamato made sure to go easy and gentle. While Hikari was bound to wince in pain and draw blood; he’d never forgive himself if he was rough with her during their first time. Hers especially. As Hikari rested her head against his chest, and one of her arms wrapped itself around his waist; Yamato gazed back at her thighs. He didn’t necessarily have kinks or any sexual fantasies, but there was one thing he couldn’t get his mind off.

  
Hikari tilts her head up, her eyes shining with admiration as Yamato plants a kiss on her forehead.Sure, they were about to do some dirty stuff together. But before that took place, they had moments like this. Moments when they were just so lost in each other’s eyes and embrace; they could honestly remain like this for an eternity.  
  
“So, what did you have in mind?” she started to tease him as Yamato blushed, opting to avert his gaze but she held him in place, “C’mon, Yama, let me do this for you. You need to unwind, and you made progress."  
“I-I think I heard the doorbell ring,” Yamato was such a terrible liar, sweat started to collect down his neck, “Sweetie, do you mind g-getting off my lap, please?”  
“Aw, but wouldn’t this be the perfect position for you to just stick your dick in me?” Hikari’s hand went beneath Yamato’s shirt as she began to stroke his bare chest. He took in deep breaths while looking down at her; taking one last gulp before sharing what’s been plaguing his mind.

Yamato’s hands began their work by first closing his laptop and pushing it aside. Hikari’s eyes followed his every movement as he held onto her hips firmly and hoisted her onto the desk.Instead of simply sitting at the edge, Yamato made sure her thighs covered most of the desk while her legs were swinging. Slowly, Yamato’s hands moved past her hips and held onto the side of her thighs; his gaze unwavering.

He had such a serious expression but his hands told another story, Hikari couldn’t help but blush. Yamato leaned forward, his mouth agape, before resting his lips just past her knee. He began to kiss her there, he moved so slowly but with enough pressure to make Hikari squirm. Their eyes met, and with the most devilish smirk, Yamato’s tongue started to lick Hikari’s thigh.

Yamato remained in the same spot at first, while Hikari threw her head back and shut her eyes. Eventually, he started to play around. Yamato licked Hikari with longer strokes; leaving a trail of kisses until the tip of his nose had just touched the crotch section of her shorts. Hikari drew in a breath, completely unsure of what he’ll do next until Yamato pulled back and anti-climatically picked up a sheet of questions.  
  
Hikari pouted while he laughed, letting go of the paper to caress her face.  
“Did you like that?” he kindly asked, and again they had a moment of being sweet to one another.  
“I would have liked it better if you actually did something,” Hikari answers, the disappointment clear in her voice.  
Yamato raises an eyebrow before hooking his fingers on the waistband of her shorts, “Then how about this for our _dirty_ study session?”

Yamato instantly yanked down Hikari’s shorts and underwear, leaving her nude from the waist down. Without hesitation, he leaned in as his mouth immediately flew to Hikari’s vagina.  
“Y-Yamato!” she said his name breathlessly while muffling a moan. Yamato craned his neck so he could work at the best angle, further burying his lips deeper into her. Hikari held onto his hair while he held her in place, his warm hands sliding up and down her thighs, occasionally rubbing her knees.  
“Hikari, I think I’m going to take a sip of you,” he whispered against the folds of her vagina before licking them. As usual, he began slowly, taking his time and ensuring Hikari felt each lick. Her toes curled as she moaned his name, Hikari’s pussy was already becoming wet.

Yamato’s thumb ran circles in her inner thigh as he gingerly kissed her pussy.Hikari loosened her grip as her hands fell to the back of his neck, holding onto that for dear life. Yamato quickly came up with a new routine, his hands would work Hikari’s thighs while his mouth pleasured her vagina. It took every part of him not to sink his nails into her skin and occasionally bite her. He wouldn’t have done any of that with ferocity, but Yamato reminded himself to be gentle with Hikari. He reminded himself to always treat her well, treat her with compassion. Anything he did to her, he’d do it right. 

Yamato gave Hikari’s vagina folds one last lick before pulling back, leaning in his chair. As she caught her breath and her hands limply fell to her sides;Yamato grabbed onto her carefully. He lovingly stroked her sides as he pulled her back into his lap; ensuring that Hikari was fully straddling him before his hands secured themselves on the small of her back. They both gazed at each other, Yamato’s eyelids were heavy while Hikari had a spark in hers. 

For one last time, Hikari took him by surprise as her mouth found itself on Yamato’s. His eyes instantly widened as Hikari kissed him hungrily, moaning into him. Her hands found themselves back on his shirt, once again going beneath it. This time, she rubbed his pelvis area, slowly sinking her fingers into the waistband of his pants too. Hikari kissed him like they were two lovers reuniting after the war; she wasn’t shy about how much she wanted him.

Yamato didn’t mind this in the slightest, he wasn’t acquainted with _this side_ of his girlfriend yet.

After what felt like a lifetime, Hikari first broke away from the kiss, licking her lips as her eyes became all the more enticing to Yamato.  
“I wanted to have a taste of my own cum after you tried it. Maybe I can pour honey down there next time and we’ll have a sweeter experience. What do you say, Yama?”  
  
Yamato responded by kissing her back, in between whispering how they’ll need to stop by the supermarket after this study session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never written smut before so please bear with me


	2. The Stars of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: First Time & Car Sex

The night started to settle, the stars coyly appearing while the rest of the city lights became a blur. The radio was playing the latest summer hit, but for something so new, it sounded so nostalgic. Yamato kept one hand on the wheel, tapping at it and humming along to the song; while the other was secured on Hikari’s knee, occasionally rubbing it. Despite how warm it was getting, neither of them were bothered by it; they found happiness in moments like this. As he kept driving, they kept their eyes on the apple tree, and the special spot beneath it.

As Yamato parked the car, Hikari sat up, getting excited as the sun started to set. They took off their seatbelts in unison; Yamato kindly beaming at his girlfriend as she sweetly giggled and wrapped her arms around him. Yamato’s car wasn’t the biggest, it was a hand-me-down from an older relative, but it was just right for them.  
  
He hugged her back, pulling her in close and burying his face in her hair.  
“Did you have fun today?” he asked her while kissing her forehead. Hikari tilted her head up, cupping one side of his face while maintaining eye contact; until she went in for a loving kiss. It was tender at first, a simple peck until Hikari used her tongue to open Yamato’s mouth. He kissed her back but allowed Hikari to be the dominant partner. Eventually, she giggled and let her head fall against his shoulder; snuggling more as Yamato caressed her hip.  
  
“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’,” Yamato answers for himself while resting his chin on the crown of her head.  
“I am a very lucky gal,” Hikari comments, her fingers now fiddling with Yamato’s shirt, stopping after a few moments. She remains silent, remains frozen, Yamato becomes concerned.  
“What’s the matter, honey?” he asks, sitting up. Yamato waits until Hikari lifts her head once more, their eyes locked until a blush finds itself across her face, “Are you too warm? We have water in the back.”  
  
He reaches for the backseat until Hikari grabs hold of his hand...and places it on top of _her breast_. 

Yamato almost jumps in his place, his mouth going dry as Hikari fidgets in her place; still blushing. Finding the resolve, she guides his hand beneath her shirt, pulling it closer to her bare chest. Their hearts beat faster and faster, Yamato becomes lightheaded; then makes the decision to pull his hand out before it could cup a feel. He gulps as his face becomes as scarlet as the sunset, Yamato’s pants tightening as Hikari makes use of the situation by fully pressing her breasts against his chest; she lets out a muffled moan.

“...Yama, I’m ready. This is the night.”  
  
As flustered as he is, Yamato clears his head. He grabs hold of Hikari’s shoulders, his grip secure, and presses their foreheads together.  
“I-I know of a nice hotel nearby,” his voice shaking, nervous too despite being the older one. Hikari’s fingers find themselves on his, entwining them as she reaffirms her decision.  
“I’d like to do it here, Yamato...I want to sleep with you in your car, under the apple tree,” although it was a whisper, Hikari’s voice was the loudest thing at that moment.  
“Hika,” he calls to her, pulling back so their eyes can meet, “Wouldn’t you like to wait? At least until there’s a comfortable bed for you to rest on afterward.”  
“We rest in the backseat of your car all the time,” Hikari reasoned, gaining confidence while recounting their usual routine, “And it’s not like we haven’t made out in here before either.”  
  
Truthfully, Yamato wanted this as much as Hikari did too. At his core, he loved Hikari; Yamato would walk through Hell and back if that meant she could be happy. They were both consenting adults too, long were days of highschool ties and classroom crushes. He wasn’t exactly a rough lover by any means, but Yamato knew Hikari didn’t have as much experience as him. He started to blush as the memory of her mentioning she’s never fingered herself, let alone used a toy.

If Hikari had never done that, how could she take in his cock? 

Still flustered at this thought, Yamato let go of Hikari’s fingers; only to hold onto her face and kiss her again. Yamato kissed her while whispering her own name against her lips. He kissed her to say she tasted of summer and euphoria. Yamato kissed Hikari as one of his hands slid down to the small of her back; tickling her as she moaned into his mouth. He kissed her to send the message, “...I can’t count the number of nights I’ve masturbated to you before, but I didn’t want to bring that topic up yet if you weren’t ready.”  
  
Hikari pulled away from the kiss to lightly wrap her arms around his neck, leaning in close to his ear to whisper, “You know, when I wake up in the morning, my panties are completely soaked. At first, I wonder why then I remember-I dream about you fucking me on all fours like the beast I know you are.”

Without a second thought, Yamato slapped Hikari’s ass and motioned they should move to the backseat. She giggled as she climbed over, Yamato following closely as his hands found themselves cupping another feel. Once the two of them were seated, their chests were heaving as they simply stared at each other. The world outside of Yamato’s car grew darker and darker until moonlight was all that remained. The young lovers coyly smiled at each other as their hands joined once more. 

“...I don’t have a condom,” Yamato awkwardly admits, realising the reality of the situation. Just as he’s about to dash to the nearest convenience store, Hikari holds onto him, bringing his hands to her chest. His heart beats fast as she places one hand over her breast like before, but this time, he becomes calmer. Even Hikari feels more collected, more sure of her actions.  
  
“I want to feel all of you,” she says to him, instinctively tucking a stray hair behind her ear, “I know perfectly well it’s for protection, but I can’t help it...I’ve waited half of my life for you to look at me. And you did, you have, _you are_ -but I still want more. Is that greedy to say? Am I being too hungry when I say I want to feel the entirety of Yamato, _body,_ and _soul_?” 

Yamato found himself to be in a position of being completely aroused and utterly touched. Hikari made him feel things he never thought he could feel before, and it wasn’t just sexual tension either. If anything, his libido came to him like a burning fire; but some nights that fire was a playful spark. During other times, that fire was a droplet of water instead; and that droplet morphed into a lake, becoming a whole other sensation. 

His fingers began to massage her breast, the fabric of Hikari’s shirt crumpling up under his touch. Yamato propelled himself forward to plant a tender kiss on her neck; before licking it slowly, his breath hot.  
“I don’t have a lube on standby either,” Yamato informs her, no longer feeling awkward; but to reconfirm what they’re about to do.  
“We’ll manage,” Hikari responds breathlessly, her hands reaching for the edge of her shirt, “We’ve always had.”  
  
Yamato retracted his hand and drew in a breath as Hikari gracefully took off her top. Under the summer moonlight, she looked like a faerie born out of a dream. He took in the sight of her, Hikari’s milky skin practically shining...until his eyes fell on her breasts. Hikari still had her bra on, but it might as well be nonexistent because her tits were spilling themselves in front of him.  
  
Yamato brought his face closer, as if unsure of himself that they were really there. That Hikari really was there, and by the end of the night, her virginity would be something he had taken.  
“You were always so beautiful, but tonight,” he placed a kiss on top of her left breast, sending shivers down her spine, “I’m seeing you in a whole other light.”  
  
Hikari grabbed hold of his head, half to pull him closer, the other half to help herself straddle onto him. Yamato’s cock throbbed as Hikari widened her legs, crawling at his hair as he buried his face into her tits. With one hand, she reached for the clasp of her bra, but it wouldn’t undo itself. She started to feel embarrassed until Yamato’s hand was on top of hers.

It was a simple click, but in one swift movement, Yamato undid her bra for her.

Hikari’s bra was slowly falling off of her, but Yamato’s face was still resting on her breasts. His cheeks became hot and she giggled once she saw his ears were too. Hikari took her index finger and trailed it along Yamato’s jawline, lifting his chin ever so slightly so their eyes would meet, “Would you like to see my bare tits?”  
  
Pulling back, Hikari’s breasts were on full display, bouncing right in front of Yamato’s face. He remained frozen as he watched them intensely as if mesmerised. They were pink and puckered, appearing like the sweetest of fruits, just _begging_ for Yamato’s touch. He gulped before sharing his thoughts, “I might have an early dinner tonight.”  
  
Yamato leaned back in the seat, one hand holding onto Hikari's hip, the other reaching out for her tit. She moaned upon the first contact, throwing her head back as he simply grazed her skin. Before long, Yamato grew bold; taking his index finger and thumb, he pinched Hikari’s nipple. She silently screamed his name as his fingers had a mind of their own.

The two lovers remain like this, adjusting to the feeling of this exploration. That was until Yamato pulled Hikari towards him, and licked the other nipple. She jumped at first, and he blushed, but he continued. Yamato’s tongue found its own way to pleasure Hikari. How he licked, sucked, and occasionally bit; soon Hikari couldn’t remember what it felt like before Yamato touched her. It felt like the most natural thing in the world, it was so fiery yet equally soothing. 

  
  


Hikari would bounce in Yamato’s lap, begging him to do more, to _give_ more. After a few minutes of teasing her tits, Yamato held onto Hikari once more; this time by her sides as he laid her back against the car door. She took a moment to catch a breath as he gulped, hands on his belt, and unbuckling. The sound of his clothes rustling caught their full attention, Hikari’s hands reaching for the waistband of Yamato’s jeans.  
  
He blushed at her touch before leaning in for a gentle kiss, already missing the shape of her nipple in his mouth. Yamato spoke softly, “After this, there really is no going back. Everything just now was foreplay. Would you still like me to be your _first_ ?”  
Hikari answered Yamato with her body, passionately kissing him back and thrusting her pelvis into his. His eyes rolled back as he pre-ejaculate, imaging how this action would repeat itself during the night. She broke away, but her eyes were filled with a decade’s worth of love, “And _last_. Ishida, come on, you know you’re the only one I’ve wanted to be with...and it’ll stay that way even after death.”  
  
Yamato craned his neck so he could get a better angle of kissing Hikari, running his tongue across her lips and playfully biting the bottom one. Both of their eyes fell back to his unbuckled belt, as Hikari’s hands were still on his jeans; she took the initiative to unzip him. Yamato threw his head back and moaned her name from the sensation of Hikari touching him down there. He was still very much clothed, but they’ve never been this intimate before.

Slowly she pulled down his jeans, and copped a feel of his ass, before staring at the outline of his bulge. Right beneath his black boxers would be Yamato’s raw dick, Hikari felt the adrenaline rush through her entire body as she momentarily stroked it through the fabric.  
“Hika...don’t tease me like that,” Yamato’s warm hands found themselves on Hikari’s petite wrist, caressing it as a smirk formed on her lips.  
“May I pull it out?” she asked playfully.  
“Be my guest.”  
“How about we do it _together_?”

He froze at first, before returning that devilish smirk. Yamato still held onto her wrist, guiding her as Hikari pulled down his boxers. She had her first glimpse, the pubic hair. Then, her first proper look at his cock, Hikari gasped. Finally, it was out on full display, Yamato feeling slightly embarrassed at how it was already glistening with his cum; while Hikari was simply in awe.  
  
“H-how is that going to fit in me?” she asked timidly, but truthfully all she wanted was for Yamato to fuck her balls deep.  
“Sweetie, don’t be scared,” he said to her, his tone worried but also knowing he had to be brave for the both of them, “We’ll take it slow.”  
“I’m not scared, just,” Hikari’s voice trailed off as she reached for the head of his cock; Yamato muttered a curse on how good that felt, like electricity surging through him, “C-curious. Amazed, even.”  
He took a moment to think about what to say before it came spilling out of his mouth, “How about you give me a handjob so you’re at least familiar with the feeling of my dick?”  
“Then I can only hope I’ll give you an experience better than any masturbation session you’ve had while thinking of me.”

Hikari began slowly, getting used to the texture and overall shape of a penis, Yamato’s penis. Obviously, she knew she couldn’t hold on too tight, but Hikari did want to tease him. She gazed at him, silently asking if she was doing it right.  
“Don’t be shy, you can do this,” Yamato positioned her fingers in a way that Hikari’s entire hand was now holding his throbbing dick. He taught her how to slide her hand up and down, occasionally giving the cheeky stroke of a finger. Hikari herself started to blush like a rose but nevertheless enjoying what was happening.  
“Yama, this feels so good. My clit’s getting so wet for you.”  
“I’m glad you’re having fun,” he says sincerely, leaning in to give a quick kiss on her forehead, “Just keep playing with my cock like that. _God_ , how I’ve waited for this, waited for you.” 

She found herself to be working at a pace that worked for both of them. Hikari had a bold thought, while one hand would slide up and down his dick; the other would give those strokes. So she did, whispering his name as Yamato’s penis only hardened even more; cum oozing out at her touch. Feeling adventurous, Hikari brought her finger to her face to taste Yamato’s cum. He watched silently as his girlfriend ran her tongue until she bent down; and started to actively lick his dick.  
  
“Hikari, you don’t...you don’t have to-” Yamato couldn’t finish his sentence as the brunette licked the base of his cock all the way to his head. She took a moment to pause, watching the way his cum came out in a never-ending stream; until Hikari took the plunge and carefully sucked on the tip of Yamato’s dick.  
“Ahhh~ God, the way your mouth works. Hikari, don’t stop, keep going...oh God the things I’ll do to your pussy after this, my dick has never been this hard before. Oh yes!”  
  
The young brunette couldn’t help but giggle at her lover’s compliments. She was so inexperienced, Yamato would legitimately be her first. But with the way he was reacting, she felt like she had the upper hand.  
“This...this is what it feels like to have sex when you’re _in love_.”

Hikari immediately stopped at his words, slowly pulling her mouth away. He noticed this in-between catching his breath, but before Yamato could ask; Hikari’s hands flew to his face as she stole another hungry kiss. Their lips were locked, Yamato taking in everything Hikari did. While his thoughts were lingering on how those same lips just gave him the best fucking blowjob of his life; he knew why Hikari did it. Yamato’s arms reached for her back, lovingly stroking it before pulling her back into his lap. With one arm, he hugged her tightly; and with the other hand, he ran it through her hazel locks. Their kiss continued to deepen until she felt the need for air, breaking away first as light tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

Yamato looked at her with intense passion before kissing her tears away, taking this chance to also lick her lips and bite her chin. Hikari instantly moaned and sank her fingers into his skin as he chuckled warmly, “You heard me right, Hikari Yagami, I love you. I love you, I love you, God how I love you. There are not enough words in the English language to express that.”

  
He tenderly held her in his arms before laying her flat on her back. Hikari started to blush as Yamato began to position them. He lifted her legs so they would be hanging loosely around his sturdy hips. Yamato pressed his cheek against one of her cool thighs, giving it a little peck before giving in to another lick. He brought his face close to her still clothed vagina, nudging it with the tip of his nose before lovingly gazing back at her.  
“But I hope you know with what we’re doing tonight, you’ll realise how much I love you. How my body has yearned for your touch, and without either of us knowing it, was built for loving you in the best way possible too. And the way we’ll make love tonight, it’ll be so tender yet passionate; the Heavens themselves would be envious of what our mortal bodies could do.”  
  
Coming to him like second nature, Yamato pulled down the remainder of Hikari’s clothes, leaving her completely naked. Leaving her aching pussy in plain view, right in the middle of them. Yamato took his dick in his hand, then brought it closer to her outer walls, stroking it.  
“Ahhh~Yamato, that already feels so amazing! Why don’t you just put it in, _please_ ?” Hikari begged, while also bouncing her tits to entice him. Making sure she faced the consequences of her actions, Yamato’s other hand grabbed onto one of her breasts; playing with the nipple once more. Hikari felt herself becoming wetter and wetter from this until Yamato’s hand left her breast to grab hold of her hand.  
“Hikari, hold onto me, look at me. I’ll be entering you soon.”  
  
Yamato’s hand left his dick, he let his hips do the work. Hikari interlocked her fingers with his as the tip rested on her outer lips; before Yamato performed his first thrust into Hikari’s opening. A tornado of feelings was storming within them, both emotional and physical. They remained like that for a heartbeat, literally the tip of Yamato’s penis resting on Hikari's hymen. The young blonde stroked his girlfriend’s hand once more, bending down for the best kiss he’ll ever give her; eyes locked as Yamato fully thrust into Hikari.

She moaned into his mouth and arched her back, but closing her eyes and letting their bodies collide. As expected, blood came out, and while Yamato’s car always had tissues on standby; he made sure to be gentle. His cock was now halfway through her, their combined fluids swirling together as the vehicle started to rock from their lovemaking.

  
Hikari was the one who broke away from the kiss first, a smile bigger than the sun painted itself on her as she gazed at him, “Yamato, I don’t think I could love anyone else more than I do with you at this moment.”  
He made a sound with his mouth before smiling back, feeling like he’s on top of the world and pressing their foreheads together, “Hikari, of all the times for you to say that...you say it just as I’m inside of you.”  
“Well if you get to make grand confessions, so do I.”

Yamato continued to pump into her, Hikari’s hips bucking as each orgasm sent her entire body into ecstasy. He had one hand wrapped around her leg, holding her in place. He was already missing the taste of her nipple and before he realised it, Yamato was sucking her nipple and giving a few licks; his erection now out of control.  
“Yama, you sure know your way...your way around a woman, ahh~ That’s the spot, right there, go faster~” Hikari wasn’t shy of letting Yamato know that he was good, he was really good at fucking with both his mouth and his dick. Dear God, _his dick_ especially. 

He stretched her pussy walls, her folds parting themselves from his cock. Yamato kept sliding his cock into Hikari, her moaning compliments and pleas; while he blushed and timidly whispered ‘I love you’s. Shockwaves were sent through her body over and over again, he was practically pounding into her with the way his hips moved. Yamato had to remind himself that Hikari was just a virgin moments ago. While she enjoyed what was happening, and dear lord _he did too_ , Yamato tried his best to be gentle with her.

A hot spurt of cum exploded into her and he froze. Yamato lifted his head from her breast, both eyes fixated on Hikari. She reached for his chin and pulled him in for a kiss, whispering into his lips.

“ _All of you_ , every last drop. Every touch, every surface of skin-” Yamato instinctively thrust harder at her words, ashamed of how his body reacted first; but Hikari reassured him by trailing his jawline with kisses, “-Don’t stop, Yama, you’re already in so deep. You’re _in me_ so deep, and it’s been nothing but perfect. Keep fucking me.”  
“You know,” it was his turn to kiss her collarbone, finding a new rhythm on how to pleasure her clit, “When you say _dirty words_ like that, it makes me want to do so many _dirty things_ to you.”  
“Guess this is the start of that.” 

Yamato continued to fuck Hikari even when the stars were shining at their peak. He made love to her knowing his world started and ended with Hikari Yagami. Knowing that with each thrust, every time her pussy ate up his dick, the way their bodies joined together; Yamato knew he would love Hikari until they both forgot what the word meant. But they would feel it, they would feel their love for one another; and she knew this all too well like the back of her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Growing up, my sex education was literally, “Don't have sex, because you will get pregnant and die!”  
> I’m liking how this one turned out, I’m learning how to integrate my own writing style and experimenting with erotica


	3. What I Couldn’t Say To You At Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Trying for a Baby & Married Sex (Slight Uniform Kink)

“Truthfully, I thought Hikari would already be pregnant with twins the way you two go at it.”  
  
Yamato almost choked on his sandwich while Taichi froze in the middle of grabbing something from the fridge. Takeru simply stared at them nonchalantly and continued reading the morning paper, as if he didn’t bring up a delicate topic.  
  
The older Ishida grumbled a curse in annoyance, looking away so he doesn’t have to make eye contact with his brother-in-law nor his younger brother. Taichi remained like a robot, clearly grossed out and regretting his decision to come over to the newlyweds' apartment. Takeru began to whistle, eventually looking up at the pair of lifelong best friends.  
  
“C’mon, Taichi, hasn’t this thought crossed your mind?” the more Takeru talked about the topic, the more Taichi wanted to throw up. Not wanting to cause a commotion and wake up his still-sleeping wife, Yamato resorted to turning on the kettle in hopes it’ll drown out the younger Takasihi’s words.  
“I think I speak for all sane people when I don’t actively think about my best friend and my sister-my best friend and sis...my best pal and my baby sister-”  
“Takeru quit it, you’re going to make Taichi throw up,” Yamato scolded as his face reddened. He twisted the ring on his left hand, his heartwarming up from the thought they’ve been man and wife for a few weeks now.  
“Well…,” Taichi began, clearing his throat and finally closing the fridge door, “I mean, it would be pretty fun to have a niece or nephew around.”  
  
“Can you imagine us as uncles!?” Takeru exclaimed excitedly, his eyes lighting up. Even Taichi had to look away and force down a smile, thinking about their small family growing even more. Yamato ran his fingers through his hair before letting out a sigh.  
“What Hikari and I get up to is none of your fucking business,” his voice starts to trail off, before scratching the corner of his mouth, “Of course we’ve talked about kids, you know Hikari, she already picked out baby names when she was fifteen. Having a baby is the next step, but we want to enjoy this stage of marriage too.”  
“...well you better start getting _busy_ . If you’d like, Taichi and I can leave so you can go ahead and wake up Hikari by giving some _morning dick_ -”  
  
It took every bit of willpower for Taichi to hold back Yamato, and even more from the blonde not to strangle his brother. As the kettle finished boiling, Takeru cheerfully got up and poured himself a cup. Yamato glared at him, taking in deep breaths as Taichi tried his best to calm him down.  
  
“You’re lucky Hikari’s still sleeping otherwise I would have whooped your ass, you little punk.”

  
  


(Forty minutes later)

After a hearty breakfast and some mild teasing, Takeru and Taichi eventually left the apartment. They complained about how they were hoping to see Hikari, but Yamato reasoned they came over last minute, and she was exhausted from a day of single-handedly looking over thirty kindergarteners.  
  
“Thought we had visitors,” Hikari said from their bedroom, Yamato taking his eyes off the pile of dishes to take in his wife. Hikari wore one of his old highschool button-ups, over the years it lost its colour and shape, but she enjoyed wearing her husband’s old clothes. Truthfully, Yamato enjoyed seeing her in them too...especially knowing she was only wearing his button-up. 

Hikari sheepishly walked over and hugged him from behind. It was innocent until he felt her breasts press up against his back; her nipples calling Yamato as he found himself getting aroused. He placed one hand on top of hers, caressing it while wiping his other hand on the dishcloth.  
  
“I missed you,” she whispered, tiptoeing to plant a kiss on Yamato’s neck. This sent shivers down his spine as his boxers tightened.  
“Sorry, I had to be a good host to your idiot brother and my annoying one,” he couldn’t help but smile at her, at this moment, swaying his body side to side as the two of them rocked in unison, “How about after this, we do a fun activity?”  
“How about we _make a baby_?”

Yamato almost choked for the second time that morning, and he wasn’t even eating anything. He immediately focused all of his attention on her, Hikari had an inviting smile and a blush forming itself.  
“I know we want kids, and right now we’re not ready to have them yet,” Hikari’s hands reached down until they touched the outline of Yamato’s bulge. He had to bite his bottom lip so he wouldn’t ejaculate then and there, “But I have been reading, and things are spicier in bed when you try...certain techniques.”  
  
The blonde grabbed hold of his wife’s hand, and instead of pulling it away, he buried it deeper at his crotch area. Hikari almost screamed in surprise but found herself to be enjoying the sensation as Yamato guided her on how to stroke him.  
“I didn’t realise how hungry my wife was for my dick,” Yamato said flirtatiously while also blushing at his words, “I’m not sure now whether to serve that to you for _lunch_ or _dinner_ , but it’ll definitely be a _home-cooked meal_ .”  
Hikari giggled at her husband’s words, enjoying this side of him, “Well, I had the starters during our _honeymoon_ -” Hikari wasted no time to slip her hand into Yamato’s pants and start fondling his cock. How it hardened from her touch, the liquid building up and slowly oozing out in droplets.

“H-Hika…,” he moaned her name, holding onto the kitchen counter for support, “I-I’m going to cum soon…right into your hand...”  
“...how about my mouth? I haven’t had _breakfast_ yet,” Hikari said as a playful suggestion, but the two of them knew what was happening. She pulled her hand out of his pants as Yamato settled down on one of the chairs, catching his breath. His wife approached him, licking her lips and eyeing his crotch as he brought out his throbbing penis; it was coated in his fluids.  
“Told you I was ejaculating.”  
“How about I clean that up for you?”  
  
Hikari got on her knees, scooting closer to admire Yamato’s shaft. He bent over to both bring it closer to her face, and to gently grab hold of her head. She initiated the first lick and his toes curled in reaction, Hikari ran her tongue along Yamato’s member as his cum was dripping out like honey; and how she ate up her husband’s nectar. She eventually started to lick his entire dick, starting at the tip until she swallowed it whole. Yamato whispered how good that felt, reminding her to breathe through her nose while occasionally thrusting into Hikari’s mouth.  
  
His pubic hair tickled her face, her nipples puckering up from arousal. As her (now) button-up was very loose and breezy, Yamato caught a glimpse of her nipples; before deciding to bend even more and slip his hand in. Hikari briefly stopped as she felt her husband’s fingers curling around her nipple; then moaned into his cock as Yamato teasingly pinched and lovingly stroked her. He had to throw his head back, bucking his hips even more as another orgasm came.  
“Honey...this is it, I’m really going to ejaculate into your mouth...oh yes, YES, keep going...Oh sweet Jesus, Hikari, your mouth….wrap your entire tongue around my dick, that feels amazing...Aahh-!”  
  
Yamato couldn’t stop ejaculating into Hikari, continuously pumping into her mouth like there was no tomorrow. It was mornings like this that further emphasized why they got married in the first place. Of course Yamato and Hikari loved each other, they were too shy to admit it, but they knew they were each other’s soulmates. They’ve spent years building their connection, stealing glances when they thought the other wasn’t looking; before their respective brothers and best friends convinced them to ask the other out.  
  
Yamato and Hikari’s relationship was pure love, but it also had moments like these; when they gave in to their carnal desires and fucked after holding it in for so long. 

As the last spurt of cum landed on her tongue, Hikari pulled back blushing as Yamato caught his breath. He was ready to close his eyes and soak in the moment, before realising Hikari had cum dripping down her chin; _his cum_ . Yamato gently grabbed her by her shoulders, taking her by surprise, and he pulled her into his lap. He reached for the nearest box of tissues and wiped her face, but Hikari still had it in her to seductively lick his fingers. Yamato blushed, his penis now fully erect and touching her skin; before he smiled at his dear wife.  
“Now it’s my turn to clean you up, hope you enjoyed breakfast.”

She gave her verdict by nuzzling into his collarbone, Yamato fully wrapping his arms around her and held her tight. His fingers lingered on the fabric of her shirt, the one that used to be his while he was still a student; as a curious thought crossed his mind.

"Do you still have your school uniform?" he asked her, slightly embarrassed, but earnest with his words. Hikari looked at Yamato, confused herself, before realising he had puppy eyes. 

"I-I think I do," she answered with uncertainty, feeling Yamato's boner instantly grow once more at her words. Hikari reached up to cup his face, he fully pressed his cheek against her palm and thoroughly enjoyed the sensation of her soft skin, "Middle or Highschool?" 

"...Middle...," Yamato responded while trying to look away, but Hikari held him in place, her smile playful and inviting.

"Why don't we have a look in the closet?"

  
  


Hikari giggled as Yamato scooped her up and carried her into their bedroom, the speed of which she's never seen before. He let out a few grunts and moans, kissing her from the neck and collarbone; all while laying her flat on her back. Hikari grabbed a fistful of his hair as he continued to kiss her skin, craning her head so she could whisper right into his ear.

"If I do find it, are you going to dress me up? Or wait in the corner like a good, patient, _horny_ boy?"

Yamato knew how to tease his wife back by taking his cock in his hand and rubbing it along Hikari's thigh. She gripped onto the bedsheets and grabbed onto her shirt, swiftly unbuttoning it until Yamato slid his hand beneath it; fondling her tit.

"I'll put on my Highschool uniform too, we'll both change."

"...without the blazer?"

"Hikari, I know it drives you wild seeing me in a tie and rolled up sleeves. Of course _without_ the blazer."

The excitement overwhelmed the married couple as they instantly got off the bed and rummaged through their clothes. Piece by piece, they found relics of the past; and wore them without a second to spare. For the most part, Yamato’s uniform still fitted him. It wasn’t in pristine condition, but it was still wearable. As for Hikari, her green skirt barely covered her thighs and her ass cheeks were peaking out; while the top of her sailor uniform hugged her in all the right places. Perhaps a bit _too tight_ as all Yamato could do was blush and stare at his wife.

Hikari felt the heat rise to her face, she caught Yamato staring at her as if he’s never seen her in their Middleschool attire; his black tie was still undone. She muffled a laugh and made her way to him, taking matters into her own hands before taking in the sight of him; Hikari couldn’t help but blush.  
“You look so damn irresistible in a uniform…,” whether consciously or not, Hikari leaned forward to trace her hands along Yamato’s abdomen; but was so close her puckered nipples were pressed up against him. Yamato gulped as his pants tightened, remembering how Hikari never wore panties to sleep ( or at least began not to after they started dating); so why the hell would she even wear a bra. 

Feeling bold, he pressed his erection up against her, as Hikari let out such an alluring moan; it took every inch of Yamato to not just slide his dick in her then and there. Instead, he placed his warm hands on her hips, still clutching onto her sad excuse of a skirt before reaching down and fully grabbing her bare ass. Hikari instinctively wrapped her thigh along Yamato’s hip and _begged_ him to do more, dry humping him until even he couldn’t take it anymore.  
  
Yamato carried Hikari back to their bed, but before she could even have a word, he flipped her skirt as he instantly kissed her pussy. Hikari squealed in response, gripping onto the bed sheets for support and keeping her feet firmly placed; while Yamato began to use his tongue to open her up. He started with the outer folds, teasing with her long sensual licks while simultaneously using his thumb to run circles around her opening.  
“Yama...will you fuck me...will you fuck me with your dick in the same way? Please tell me you would...this, this is heavenly...ahh, I’m going to, Yama, it’s-”

He cut her off by kissing her vagina again, this time tenderly, but he still used his tongue to reach all of Hikari’s tender spots. Yamato took a break from tongue-fucking to fingering Hikari, inserting two fingers in like it was nothing; her cum now reaching his knuckle as the sound of her pussy eating up his fingers made her blush. Yamato held Hikari by the chin before kissing her mouth, his fingers still pumping in and out of her as he pleasured his wife. They closed their eyes as the kiss deepened and the fingering brought immeasurable joy to the both of them; Hikari now lightly wrapping her arms around Yamato’s neck as he fully pushed her into the bed, he was caging her.

"Hikari, I'll make love to you however you want me to, through any hole and position. You know I'll wear anything you request too," Yamato began to plant gentle kisses all along her neck and collarbone, Hikari moaning as his fingers started to tickle her vagina folds, "And for today, I'm going to make love to you so well, you'll be carrying our baby in no time."

"...just as I was talking dirty, you swoon me over like the charmer you are, Ishida."

Yamato smiled warmly at Hikari, taking a break from the kissing and fingering; she smiled back. They rested their foreheads together,their hot breath falling on the other as their chests rose and fell in unison. Hikari began to caress his neck, letting her fingers dance on top of his skin; and for Yamato, it felt like the Sun itself was touching him every time she did.

"I can do that too...but I was in the mood to let you know how much I love you, Mrs.Ishida."

"I love you too, and this baby is going to grow up with so, so much love."

  
  


He finally pulled his fingers out and began to massage her thigh; Yamato using his other hand to massage Hikari’s scalp. She let her husband continue to massage her, taking in deep breaths while shutting her eyes; enjoying the moment. Although the moment was serene, Hikari couldn’t help but feel playful and entice Yamato even more. She simply placed her hands on her top, before slowly pulling it to her chin and flashing her tits to him. While Hikari still had her eyes shut, she knew Yamato was blushing at the sight of her; he shifted slightly so his erection would be fully pressed up against her.

Hikari began to massage her own breasts, they appeared so plump and ready for Yamato to just sink his teeth into; he started to pre-ejaculate as her nipples came closer and closer to his face. Unable to resist his urges anymore, Yamato slowly slid his hand down to her chest; Hikari gradually opened her eyes too. Making sure they maintained eye contact through heavy lids, Yamato began to fully fondle Hikari’s breast; before using his thumb to stroke her nipple. Feeling his erection grow and his cum seeping through his pants; Hikari took the initiative to unzip Yamato’s pants and fondle his cock.  
  
“S-sweetie, if you gave me a handjob, that’s no way to get pregnant…,” he said half as a joke, but also to cover up how incredibly aroused he was. They didn’t necessarily wait until marriage to sleep together, but Yamato couldn’t form the words to express what he felt. He wasn’t in the right headspace to explain the sight and experience of the two of them fucking each other in their old school uniforms was something straight out of a wet-dream.  
  
Yamato’s eyes flew back to Hikari’s hand fondling his hard cock, and how he was fondling her delicate breasts. The sight of their wedding rings brought him back to the present; reassuring him that they were happily married and no longer hiding crushes behind textbooks.  
“Y-Yama…,” she said breathlessly, letting go of his member.  
“What is it, Hikari? Do you want water?” he asked, remembering that she was hardly the most athletic Chosen Child; and during previous times they’ve had sex, Yamato was wary of Hikari’s frail stamina.  
“...I want to try something…”  
  


  
Her voice started to trail off, and he grew more concerned; before Hikari fully hooked her legs on Yamato’s shoulders. He held in a breath at the sight of her pussy, dripping with fluids for him and appearing so-  
“-perfect. Hikari, your pussy’s looking so perfect...so beautiful,” Yamato had to peer closer as if to confirm this was his wife’s vagina. He’s seen it up close, fucked it with both his dick and tongue, fingered her just moments before; but now, it was just like the time Yamato took Hikari’s virginity in his car.  
  
“Yamato, I’m ready for you...I’m not as tight as I used to be...not after all the times you’ve slid your dick into me; my pussy was made for you...it’s ready to take in all of you, every last drop of your cum...just fuck me already.”  
“Hikari...I thought I made it clear- _I’m making love to you_ , not just fucking your perfect pussy.”

  
It was Hikari’s turn to take in a breath as Yamato’s penis tickled her outer walls, running it in a circle as he hummed to her. The couple beamed at each other, Yamato held onto her hips as Hikari made sure her legs were securely placed on his shoulders; he began the first thrust. Despite how many times they’ve slept together, in whatever position and through whatever hole; Yamato always, _always_ made sure to thrust into Hikari with care. 

  
  


Sure enough, Yamato’s penis was drawn to Hikari’s vagina like gravity, sliding and pumping into her like it was the most natural thing in the world; because it _was_ . The way Yamato penetrated Hikari made them glow inside, an otherworldly warmth spreading from their hearts and reaching their spirits. He knew exactly how to reach all of her spots, Yamato knew how to let his semen flow into Hikari like a river of passion. These two understood how hot they were for each other, but they equally understood these moments of carnal desire was backed up by tender care and compassion.  
  
Yamato continued to hum, mouthing the song silently as Hikari grazed her fingers along his arm. He hummed because he knew it put his wife at ease, and despite his rock-and-roll persona, Yamato would gladly serenade Hikari any day of the week. Hikari pressed her fingers deeper into his skin, she let her touch settle as a spark shone in Yamato’s eyes. She did this as her way of comforting her husband, to reassure him he was making love to her the right way, that it was neither exhaustive nor rough. Hikari held onto Yamato because for all the years he put up his barriers and locked up his heart; she promised to break them down with him and rebuild them however he wanted.

During that moment, Yamato wanted to fill his heart with all of Hikari and the thought of their future family; she couldn’t be more than happy to help him out. 

Yamato kept ejaculating into Hikari, his cum neverending and hot; she moaned every time he whispered her name. She would raise her back and hips, wiggling in place as Yamato went back to massaging her thigh; and to gently grab hold of her hand. Hikari held back, entwining their fingers as his penis went deeper and deeper inside of her. He wanted to keep going until his balls slammed into her ass, but Yamato realised she still had her skirt on, and awkwardly took it off her; all while being careful not to rip the fabric apart. In return, Hikari helped to pull down his pants, fully taking them off before carefully discarding them onto the floor. 

The blonde and the brunette wasted no time moving on to round two, this time Yamato went faster as Hikari felt her orgasms take over her entire body. The couple still had the tops of their school uniforms on, and as Hikari was reaching to take hers off, Yamato responded by burying his face into her top; starting at her navel before sliding up to her breasts. Yamato picked up his pace, his speed unlike anything Hikari’s felt before; his cock entering in and out of her like a jackhammer. She had to hold onto his shoulders and hair as the bed creaked even more, slightly worried if they’ll need to buy a futon after this. 

  
  
It was only after Yamato took a whiff of her top did Hikari think about her question.  
“My dear husband, do you have a _uniform kink_ ?” Hikari innocently asked while giggling, Yamato paused for a moment; then continued pumping into her as he raised his head. His face was bright red as she combed his hair, mouthing to him how wonderful he looks. Yamato took a gulp as his hand reached out for Hikari’s once more, taking her fingers and tracing it along his face before gently kissing her wedding ring. Needless to say, Hikari was surprised.  
  
“Hika…,” he began hesitantly, but this tone of voice was gentle and kind, “Do you remember when you first fell in love with me?”  
  
She blushed at her husband’s question, the memory still fresh in her mind, before smiling warmly at him with half-closed eyes. Yamato was still thrusting into her, but he slowed down, his penis finding its home in her vagina; their combined fluids coming together in a mess only humans could make, a mess telling a story of lovemaking and the desire to bring their children into the world.  
  
“Yama, you know the answer to that,” Hikari chuckled as she felt Yamato go even _deeper_ after hearing her words, “I’ve been in love with you since I was a little girl, this...what we have is something I used to pray for every day, and I couldn’t be grateful that I have such a loving husband in the shape of Yamato Ishida.”  
  
Without skipping a beat, and as if they both knew, Yamato’s lips landed on Hikari’s. In a similar fashion to when he would penetrate her, Yamato began slowly, before going in for a deeper kiss and using his tongue to his advantage. Hikari moaned into his mouth, wondering what life was like before Yamato repeatedly came inside of her; then tugged on his tie for support. He was the first to break away, already missing the taste of her lips, but he just had to get it out of his system.  
  
“ _Hikari Ishida_ , I realised I was in love with you when I was _seventeen_...but there was no fucking way I could tell you then. I waited and waited, at least until you were in university; but Jesus fuck me….I’ve been in love with you since I was in Highschool, Hikari.”

  
Yamato cupped his wife’s face, watching her eyes widened as he stopped thrusting, but his penis was just simply resting inside of her; oozing out more semen as it flowed into her. Yamato went in once more to kiss Hikari, whispering to her when he could:  
“If I could tell my younger self he would marry Hikari one day, the pure euphoria he would feel; the astronauts in outer space would be able to see it. I told myself if I could tell Hikari I love her, I’d be the luckiest man on Earth.”  
  
Hikari held onto Yamato’s neck, one thumb tracing his bottom lip before passionately kissing him back; tears cascading down her face as he continued. But this time, Yamato made sure to pour out all of his feelings into his kiss, his words, and his penis:  
“Once I got past that, I promised myself if I could marry you; I’d treat you like a goddess among men...making sure for the rest of our lives, you’d know I’d be loving you in the best way possible, with all of my heart and soul.”  
  
Yamato’s hand grabbed onto Hikari, twisting her ring as he thrust one last time into her; at least for _that morning_ :  
“I’d tell you all the things I couldn’t say at seventeen, so here I am now... _pouring my love out as your husband_.”


	4. The Vocalist’s Good luck Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Foreplay before Yamato's concert and having sex afterward

Hikari began to spread her legs and bend over, wiggling her bare backside to Yamato as he dropped his bass pick. She glanced over her shoulder, a blushing face but a gentle smile was forming itself. Gulping, Yamato hesitantly walked forward and slid his hand on Hikari’s inner thigh. The two jumped in their place, he began to sensually rub her as it took Yamato every inch of his being to not just ram his hard dick into Hikari’s sweet pussy; especially with the way she was asking for it. He just had to know _ first _ .    
  
“...when you said you wanted to ask me about something, was it about my dick?”   
  
He wanted to slap himself after the words came out, but Hikari enjoyed Yamato’s dirty talk. So much so, her body responded first by buckling her knees together; her voluptuous thighs pressed up together as Yamato’s hand came so close to Hikari’s private parts-that if any of them moved an inch,  _ Yamato would be fingering Hikari for the entire night _ . Neither side would oppose either.    
  
“Yama, it’s your first concert in awhile…,” she said breathlessly, gripping onto the vanity. Yamato still covered up in his rocker clothes pressed up against his girlfriend, leaning in so Hikari would feel his hot breath down her neck; and moving in a way she would definitely feel the throbbing erection that she caused.    
  
“And? What does that have to do with  _ this _ -”   
  
Without a second to waste, Yamato gave a simple tap on the outer walls of Hikari’s vagina. He began to blush at his boldness, and she whimpered; before he took the next move. Yamato began to finger Hikari, and his band would be playing in less than an hour.

All rationality went out the window as he sat down on a chair, and pulled his lover into his lap with him. Yamato made sure Hikari was resting against him before he continued his work, burying his index finger deeper into her folds. While the air conditioner was on full blast, the sound of Yamato’s finger inside of Hikari’s cunt was all they could hear; all they could feel. 

  
He started off with moving in a circular motion, taking in her cum, and getting used to how Hikari’s vagina muscles were getting acquainted with Yamato’s finger. He bit his bottom lip, cursing himself as he nuzzled her shoulder; then planted a kiss softer than a feather falling. Hikari took in a breath, enjoying the way Yamato would kiss her skin tenderly, but would also finger her in the most primal way possible. As soon as he inserted another finger, she orgasmed and he wrapped his other arm around her waist; hugging her tight.   
  
“Darling, I didn’t mean to get so rough,” Yamato confessed timidly, his fingers working at a slower pace, but the pressure was enough to make Hikari throw her head back, “I should have told you I was about to finger you.”   
“But I was the one shaking my bare ass at you…,” Hikari added, grabbing hold of his arm and caressing it. Yamato thought it would be a simple hug before Hikari guided his hand beneath her top; having him fondle her luscious and bouncing breast. He was ashamed to admit it took him this long to realise Hikari took off her bra ages ago, as Yamato glanced at the mirror before them and saw it hanging at the door handle. 

  
He continued to kiss her skin, occasionally giving a lick. He continued to finger her, pumping in and out as if it was his cock penetrating her. He continued to fondle her breast, teasing her by briefly grazing over her puckered nipple-Hikari would whimper in disappointment, but Yamato showed his playful side by pinching back.    
  
“Yamato, my love...I knew you’d be nervous before your concert, so I wanted to see you before your band played and helped you calm down. You wouldn’t show it, but I know you...oh,  _ I know you _ ,” Hikari began to lick her lips and press her thighs together even more, Yamato blushing at the sensation of his hand being sandwiched between them. “...after wearing you down, I was going to ask how I could help...before I came up with  _ this _ .”   
  
Yamato had no objection to what  _ this _ was, and his penis agreed.    
  
  
The sound of people rushing outside his changing room and his bandmates banging on the door brought the two lovers back to reality. Yamato retracted his hands from Hikari’s body, instead placing her on his vanity and grabbing onto a clean towel. As he began to wipe his girlfriend, Hikari was still very much aroused, lazily hooking her slender legs over Yamato’s shoulders and pouting. He smiled back, continuously cleaning her of her sweat and other bodily fluids; before leaning in as Yamato gave Hikari a gentle kiss.   
  
“We’ll continue after the concert, okay, sweetie? But for now, just know, you’re going to be my good luck charm. And I’m very, very grateful to have you.”

  
  


(3 hours later)

  
  


“Guess I must have been a _great_ good luck charm,” Hikari commented while fiddling with the vocalist’s hair, Yamato further burying his face into her breasts and thrust his cock deep into her tender spot. It had hardly been fifteen minutes since the concert ended, Yamato didn’t even speak to his bandmates; he told them he had ‘an emergency’ to attend to in his changing room. Little did they know that his emergency was to immediately make love to his girlfriend straight after the high of performing as the foreplay from earlier plagued his mind.  
  
Yamato lifted his blushing face from Hikari’s tits, his right hand crept up to rub her pink nipple, while his left arm slid down her side to caress the small of her back; Yamato leaned in to kiss Hikari with all of his pent up sexual frustrations entering her. He worked slowly with his cock, pumping in and out of her with measured movements; his hips rhythmically pressed against hers in the most tender way possible. But his kiss was another story, as Yamato used his tongue to reach for Hikari’s, hardly giving her a chance to take a breath as their lips were locked with desire.

Remembering where his hands were, Yamato decided to fondle Hikari with equal amounts of tenderness and ferocity; she arched her back in response and moaned into his mouth. There was hardly any part of Hikari’s skin that wasn’t colliding with Yamato’s, the way their young bodies touched and embraced each other set off fireworks. There was hardly any part of Hikari’s mind that wasn’t filled with Yamato,  _ the same could be said for him too _ . The bearers of the Crests of Friendship and Light were so wrapped up in their passion for one another; they didn’t even realise that Yamato repeatedly ejaculated into Hikari, some of his cum even managing to drip onto her thighs and the couch. Truthfully, both of them enjoyed how dirty their lovemaking session had gotten. 

Eventually, Yamato pulled out from the kiss, but his dick was still thrust into Hikari’s clit. Through heavy lids, he simply gazed at the mess his semen made, it had literally exploded onto his girlfriend’s body and the furniture they fucked on. That was the least of his concern, Yamato’s eyes drinking in Hikari’s bouncing tits, how her perfect breasts rose and fell with each breath; but her  _ expression _ . Hikari’s face told him how much she enjoyed that, how much she was ready to take him in again, even until dawn. Hikari’s face told Yamato how good he was in bed, how he’s a wonderful lover, knowing when to be romantic but also give in to lust. But most of all, Hikari’s face told him she was at her limit.

He reached for the bottled water next to him; grabbing hold of Hikari by the waist then pulling her up, Yamato slowly poured the water into her mouth. With one hand steady on the bottle, he removed the other one from her waist to cup the lower part of her head, rubbing it and massaging her scalp. Hikari drank the water hungrily, occasionally it would drip out of her mouth and fall right on her nipple; and Yamato would curse himself that his first thought was to suck her. Even if their sex would be rough and wild, Yamato promised himself that Hikari would know she’s taken care of afterward; and he’s upheld that promise since their first night together.    
  
“You’re the best good luck charm I’ve ever had, and  _ will have _ .” 


	5. Every Surface of my Skin has been Embraced by You (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme : Post-Coital Cuddling & Dirty Talk  
> Takes place right after Chp 2

“ _ If you wake up first, then I want to wake up by feeling your dick inside of me. That’s the first thing I want to feel tomorrow morning _ .”

The next morning had come, and the young man blushed remembering his girlfriend’s request.    
  
It was hardly dawn, but Yamato was wide awake, slivers of the early Sun’s rays seeping through his car’s windows as Hikari stirred in her sleep; still peacefully wrapped up in his arms. The blonde caressed the brunette’s soft skin, tightening his hug as his eyes drifted down to the sight of their naked bodies pressed up against each other. Instead of spending the rest of the night at a hotel, Hikari begged Yamato that they remain under the apple tree and in his chair. He agreed, under the condition their second night of lovemaking would have a proper bed for her to rest on.   
  
  
Yamato knew they would go for round two as soon as evening came, but he wasn’t sure about Hikari’s request. She brought it up when they were cuddling post-sex, perhaps she was on a high after their session. He didn’t outright agree to it, but he also didn’t say ‘no’; Yamato opted to kiss Hikari gently until she fell asleep in his embrace. He laid awake a bit longer thinking about her words, rationalising with himself, and now he was the one who woke up first.    
  
He came to a compromise.   
  
Yamato continued to caress Hikari, before he leaned in for a loving kiss on her forehead. He continued his work on her cheek, then on her neck, even gave a cheeky lick. Yamato pressed his lips along Hikari’s shoulders and arm, taking a moment to nuzzle her with his nose too. As he went in to kiss her hips, the blonde heard a girlish giggle and looked in the direction of his girlfriend’s face; who was sheepishly smiling at him.   
  
He smiled warmly , as Yamato went back up to kiss Hikari’s forehead and neck; her new favourite spots to receive his kisses from (as they learnt last night).    
  
“Slept well?” Yamato asked first, his voice husky and deep.   
“Best one I had in  _ weeks _ ,” Hikari replied, running her fingers through his golden locks, “And you?”   
“Never better,” as if it wasn’t already possible, he hugged her even tighter than before, resting his chin on the crown of her head; while she rested against his chest.    
  
“You know, last night...it was just…,” Hikari couldn’t even articulate her words, she simply hugged Yamato back and buried herself into her lover, “....but for the morning after, I did have a-”   
“Honey, I’m not going to stick my dick in you to _ wake you up _ ,” Yamato said flatly, he earnestly tried to keep a straightforward expression and neutral tone; but the reality was that he was extremely flustered.   
  
The young brunette tilted her head until she locked eyes with the older blonde, smiling at him before tracing his jawline. She placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth, her smile only continuing to deepen.   
“You really don’t know how much you make me happy, Yama,” Hikari began softly, her heart beating slowly as she pressed herself against Yamato even more, “How generous you are, how kind you are...while last night was simply amazing in its own right, you being  _ you _ made it all the more special. And you being the voice of reason now, what did I do to deserve the best boyfriend?”   
  
“Nothing except be you, Hika,” Yamato responded by kissing her back on her eyebrows, and playfully biting on her ear; causing Hikari to squeal. He grinned at his lover, wondering himself how lucky he was to have her; and to be with her. Yamato knew he made a lot of mistakes in his life; and he knew one of the biggest he could have made was not telling Hikari how much he loved her as soon as she entered university. As Hikari continued to trace his face and lovingly gaze at him, Yamato continued to hold her securely in his embrace and let their collective body warmth collide.    
  
If it took him a thousand years, and if he had to say it through a million ways; Yamato would always,  _ wholeheartedly  _ tell Hikari how much he loved her, body and soul -  _ until the end of their days and after _ . 

  
“Yama, can you kiss my body the way you did when you woke me up?”   
“Now that’s a request I’d be more than happy to do, Hikari.”   
  
The young brunette giggled as the older blonde shifted his position so he would cage her. Yamato propped himself on his elbows and knees as Hikari laid beneath him; the two lovers locking eyes and blissfully smiling as he plunged in for the first kiss. Her forehead warmed up instantly, Yamato felt generous and planted more kisses on the crown of Hikari’s head; whispering ‘I love you’s as her own hands explored his body.    
  
He used his nose to nuzzle hers, their eyes gazing into each other in a tango of passion and playfulness. As Yamato went for her cheek, Hikari grabbed onto his neck and stroked it. When the blonde moved down to her neck, he made sure not only would his next kiss be deep and long; Yamato decided to be mischievous once more as he licked Hikari like a thirsty beast.    
  
Her toes curled and she bucked her hips, Hikari now wishing he was penetrating her as Yamato chuckled. He wasn’t done messing with her as Yamato took the initiative to lightly cup Hikari’s vagina with one of his hands; but the gentle touch was enough to make her moan his name and shut her eyes to relish in the pleasure.    
  
“M-my love, you’re not being fair…,” she said breathlessly as he decided to lick her collarbone, his hand still securely placed between her legs.   
“I’m kissing you the way you wanted, aren’t I-” his hand retracted and she took in a breath of relief, but Yamato took Hikari by surprise as he used his thumb to trace her vagina folds; drawing out circles and rubbing her until she came “-Darling?”   
“Y-Yamato! Mhmm, that’s so good~ Oh my God, I can’t keep up, Yama,  _ please _ ….you’re making me...you’re making me, ahhh~”   
  
Yamato did go back to tenderly kiss Hikari’s shoulder and arm, but he also went ahead and fingered her. He wasted no time by inserting his index and middle finger at once; the sound of Hikari’s vagina welcoming Yamato caused his new throbbing erection. The brunette grabbed onto his neck once more, pulling her legs upward as her feet were not fully planted on the backseat. The blonde even began to rock his hips, not only for his erection to brush up against his girlfriend; but so he could precum on her while moaning his name and begging for more- _ Yamato couldn’t be even more unabashedly aroused at the sight of Hikari _ .    
  
“Hi-Hikari...say my name,” he softly commanded.   
“...Y-Yamato~” she obeyed in a whisper.   
“Louder,” he requested while kissing her navel, running his tongue across the surface of her skin.   
“Mhmm,  _ Yamato _ , your fingers, your tongue... _ Yamato _ , mhmm~ Right there, pump harder, pump faster~”   
  
Yamato didn’t have it in him to continuously play the part of the more ‘dominant partner’, so he did as his girlfriend asked. He worked his fingers inside of Hikari until she orgasmed once more, truthfully he did get a kick whenever she’d moan his name; and Yamato made sure to always return to her initial request :  _ to kiss her skin _ . He watched the way her body reacted beneath him and he fought the urge to instantly masturbate; Yamato really did want to pleasure Hikari and make sure she received all the love he could give. He was already coming up with ways Hikari could pleasure him, but for that moment, Yamato made it a priority to finger and kiss his girlfriend until she could wholeheartedly claim she was in Paradise.   
  
For Yamato, being with Hikari already meant he found his Heaven on Earth, and for their first morning after consummating; he  _ really _ made sure he would convey that love and made sure she felt the same. Only the Lord knew how much Yamato was pleasuring Hikari.

The blonde thought he had the upper hand, before the brunette grabbed hold of his face, and pulled him up for a kiss on the lips. Yamato didn’t protest as Hikari used her tongue to open his mouth, reaching in for a taste of him. He moaned into her while pressing their pelvises together, he let his hardened cock simply rest against her thigh, still not penetrating her. Yamato continued his work of fingering Hikari, the younger lover taking control of their kiss and used techniques that made him roll his eyes in ecstasy.    
  
“Hikari, what do you want me to do  _ now _ ? Oh God, that felt so good, mhmm~” he managed to whisper against her lips.   
“You  _ know _ what I want, Yamato, you’ve  _ always _ had. Yes,  _ yes _ , keep touching...keep  _ stroking _ me there-ahhh~”she answered breathless, her voice low and sent shivers down his spine.   
“Soon,  _ soon _ I will, Hikari, just-” Yamato wasn’t sure what overcame him, but he pinched Hikari’s nipple “-hold on, I’ll be entering you soon.Mhmm, did you like that? Hika, I’m going absolutely wild for you.”   
“Don’t stop, Yamato,  _ please don’t stop _ ,” Hikari placed her hand on top of Yamato’s, to encourage him to keep pinching her nipple; reaching down to where his other hand was fingering her and stroked his wrist. She deepened her kiss before letting her words flow out, “You make me feel me so,so...ahhh~ Yamato, keep going….you’re so  _ good _ , oh God I don’t ever want you to stop, mhmm~ Yama, please, please -  _ I need you inside of me _ .”   
  
“You need to get wet first.”   
“I am, I’ve been soaked this entire time.”   
“You need to open up first.”   
“I have, my legs, my pussy, I’ll spread them just for you, Yama.”   
“You need to say ‘I love you’.”   
  
Hikari widened her eyes as she found Yamato smiling at her, his smile passionate and his ocean-blue eyes dancing with euphoria. He rested his forehead against hers, looking back into her eyes and getting lost in the woman he loved.   
  
“ _ Yamato Ishida _ , my love for you burns brighter than the summer Sun. As every surface of my skin has been embraced by you, it still couldn’t compare how my love stretches out to the Stars themselves; and if I could shower you with my passion from the Heavens above-”   
  
Hikari’s lips found themselves on Yamato’s, a kiss that was as sweet as youth itself.   
  
“-I think I would cause a natural disaster.”   
  
Yamato simply chuckled at his lover’s words, blushing at how honest she was before removing his hands from her tender spots; only to wrap his hands around her once more in a tight embrace.   
  
  


He began to rock his hips gently as he slowly thrusted into her, Yamato softly caressed Hikari as it was her turn to plant kisses on his skin. With careful precision and rhythm, Yamato’s member entered Hikari’s opening with enough force to make them blush feverishly like a newlywed couple.    
  
“...you can go in deeper, I know it’s just the head,” she encouraged, raising her hips and slightly elevating her back as support.   
“I-I just want to make sure it doesn’t hurt,you’re still a bit tight,” he timidly responded, feeling like it was their first date all over again.   
“You could never hurt me. Yamato, go on, I want to feel all of you again...you make me feel so good when you’re inside of me~”   
“I can make you feel even better when I’m doing this.”   
  
Yamato’s hands danced around Hikari’s body before settling on her breasts. He started off with gently massaging her tits, she let out a few moans as he thrust deeper into her. Yamato’s cock was getting acquainted with Hikari’s pussy, but this wasn’t the first time they’ve met; they’re simply  _ reigniting _ the flame that started from the night before. Yamato’s hands would not stop working on Hikari’s chest, just as Yamato’s penis would not stop pumping in and out of Hikari’s clit;  _ neither of them wanted this to stop _ .   
  
“Mhmm, Yamato~ Yamato, you’re so...you’re so...ahh~” she could barely finish her sentences, but he understood what she meant, what she was trying to say.   
“Honey, you’re reacting so well, that’s right take it all in -  _ take me _ . Oh Hikari, your perfect clit is drenched, it’s taking in so much of me,” he praised her, rubbing her puckered nipple with his thumb and drawing out a lazy circle around it.    
  
He picked up the pace, Yamato slid his dick into Hikari like it was their final moments on Earth. His car continued to rock and creak with the rhythm of their lovemaking, the young couple capable of producing their own steam from all that passion. Hikari shut her eyes and arched her back, moaning away at how well Yamato was treating her; he responded by licking her nipple all the way to her collarbone and occasionally biting.    
  
Yamato’s other hand made its way around her body once more, this time reaching for her ass while pinching it.He leaned in close, his hot breath on her and he sensually whispered in her ear.   
“Tell me how you like it,  _ Hikari _ ,” Yamato tickled the underside of her thigh.   
“I-mhmm...I like it when-oh my,  _ Yamato _ !” Hikari screamed both his name and her heightened pleasure as he took the initiative to pull out of her, ever so briefly playing with her pussy using his fingers; before entering her once more with the drive of a man who hadn't touched his woman while away at war.    
  
He wickley grinned, licking her neck and biting her chin; Yamato could feel his semen collecting inside of Hikari, he pushed himself into her with equal amounts of tenderness and ferocity. Even Hikari didn’t know how that was possible, but what she did know was that Yamato fucking her sent her into an entirey different plane of existence. She found the resolve to grip onto his shoulders as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear; sprinkled in were a few naughty suggestions of how they could spice up their passion. 

“Did you like having my tongue run all over you?”   
“Mhmm, I-I liked it a lot…”   
“I could do a lot more with it, I could even tongue fuck you, Hikari.”   
“Mhmm, Yama,  _ please do _ . Yamato, Yamato, please...keep fucking me~ I’m horny,  _ I’m so horny for you _ , and only you. Don’t stop with my pussy, take my mouth too~ Suck on my tits, slap my ass….Yamato, touch me  _ even more _ . Touch me where I don’t even touch myself, mhmm, aaahhhh~”   
  
Yamato was fully ejaculating into Hikari, and they both gave in to their most primal of desires.   
  
He threw his head back as he rocked his hips, Yamato’s cock was now a part of Hikari,  _ he _ was a part of Hikari. On her end, she orgasmed once more as Hikari moaned out her love; still begging Yamato to do more to her even though they were at their peak. Yamato expressed his passion the best way he knew how, by kissing Hikari once more and whispering the contents of his heart. His heart was so full of Hikari; it came flooding back out in his kiss, his words and especially his dick that did a number of her. 


	6. Every Surface of My Skin Has Been Embraced by You (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme : Honeymoon & Slight Blindfold
> 
> Taking place a couple of years ahead within the same period of Chp 3,  
> YamaKari recount the morning after they consummated & try to recreate it with a new element

Hikari continued to press her body into Yamato’s, impatiently dry humping him as he locked their hotel room door; as if locking out the world from their week-long honeymoon of vigorous lovemaking. The blonde simply grinned, his pants tightening as his other hand found itself on his wife’s ass; and grabbed a handful. Hikari squealed as Yamato buried himself into the crook of her neck; the brunette’s knees started to buckle as he continued to feel up her ass. Once he was sure no one would disturb them, Yamato swiftly cradled Hikari in his arms, enthusiastically caring her to the king-sized bed in an appropriate bridal carry.

He rested one knee on the edge of the bed, before slowly lowering Hikari on her back, who already took the initiative to kiss and bite Yamato’s neck with the ferocity of a feline. Both husband and wife still had their arms around each other; Yamato fondled all of Hikari’s curves as she gripped onto his shoulders for dear life. His erection would only continue to grow and her tender spot was positively drenched.

“Where’s all this energy coming from,  _ Mrs.Ishida _ ?” he teased, savouring at the moment and devilishly smiling at his wife.    
“Oh, I just took a page from your book,  _ Mr.Yagami _ ,” she went in to gingerly lick his neck and start feeling his bulge, Yamato had to throw his head back and make a conscious effort not to instantly drop on top of Hikari. When they were still dating, the young lovers did play with the idea of taking up ‘Ishida-Yagami’ as their combined surname. Yamato was more eager to do so to show Hikari his utmost devotion, to make a promise this would be the start of their own family. But over time, she reassured him she was fine becoming an Ishida, and that nothing else would make her happier.   
  
One would best believe Yamato did everything in his power to make Hikari happy and be proud to call him her partner for life. 

The blonde rested on his side and pulled his wife towards him, his hands now running through her hazel locks and reaching down to cup her face. Hikari gazed back at her husband, mesmerised by his ocean-blue eyes, the two blissfully smiling at the thought of spending the rest of their lives together like this. Yamato used one thumb to trace Hikari’s bottom lip before coming in for a deep kiss.

A fiery tango of lips and tongues wasn’t enough as Hikari reached down to place one steady hand on his chest; while the other slipped into his pants as Hikari carefully cradled Yamato’s cock in the palm of her hand. He groaned, his member growing harder from her touch, and instinctively bit her lip. Yamato’s body would only continue to react before he could, thrusting himself onto Hikari and grinding their pelvises up against each other. The new wife had to grip onto the bedsheets and moaned as her husband kept dry humping her; wishing dearly that he was already penetrating her.    
  
“Mhmm, Yama, your cock~” she slid her hand along his member, feeling her husband’s nectar starting to ooze out and coat her fingers.   
“I’m sorry, Hika, I should have told you I was pre-cumming,” he earnestly apologised, blushing at the sight of her contorting her face from the pleasure.   
“Mhmm, it’s not that,” Hikari shifted closer until her hot breath filled his scarlet ear, whispering, “You know I’d even let you cum _ all over my naked body _ , run that huge cock of your all over my skin...a sight for  _ you _ and  _ you alone _ ,  _ Yamato _ ~”   
“Fuck, Hikari, don’t give me ideas. That already sounds so-”   
“- _ hot _ , right?”   
  
Hikari nibbled onto Yamato’s ear, her hand now practically playing with his cock; he had to stop himself from screaming her name on the top of his lungs.   
  
“Yamato, this our honeymoon, take me like our first time in your car.  _ And don’t hold back _ , this time really just  _ pour yourself onto me _ ,” she went back to kissing him, to demonstrate he could do wicked things to her as her kiss is doing to him, “Yamato, please, I want to satisfy you.  _ To pleasure you _ , all I want now is for your hot cock to fill  _ each and every one of my holes _ ; and for that same,  _ massive erection _ to hit every inch of my skin.”   
“Hikari Ishida, you’re a dangerous woman,” he whispered back, kissing her tenderly while his hands roamed around her body with no restriction, “Fuck, that’s supposed to be my job  _ as your husband. _ ”

  
  


Without a second to waste, the brunette unzipped the blonde’s pants as he worked on pulling them down. Before long, their eyes collectively feasted upon his pulsing dick; there was hardly a piece of Yamato’s dick that wasn’t covered in his cum and begging for Hikari’s touch. She reached out to cup his face, eyeing him with desire and pleading.   
  
“Don’t just run your dick all over me,  _ blindfold _ me too.”   
  
Yamato couldn’t believe his ears as Hikari effortlessly kissed him, aiming for his lips and neck. She wrapped one leg around his waist and started to grind him, moaning away and begging for him to take action.   
  
“Don’t think I didn’t see you pack your highschool tie, my dear husband. And you don’t exactly delete your search history either. Oh, I know what you have planned...and I’m a hundred percent on board.”   
  
The blonde remained frozen, but his erection was now rock solid. Yamato gulped, wishing he was more careful and kept this as a surprise. But he also grew excited, at the thought that not only Hikari knew what was about to happen; but she wanted it too.    
  
“I’m not going to be gentle…”   
“I don’t want you to be, Yama, you’re going to fuck me hard and good….and I’m going to take it all in.”   
“Hikari…,” he said breathlessly, going in for a sweet and simple kiss, the calm before their storm, “I usually make love to you...but if you want to be fucked, I can absolutely give that too. Close your eyes, darling.”

  
  


  
Hikari obeyed as she heard Yamato get off the bed and rummaged through their bags. She was already missing his warmth until he returned, the feeling of his fingers playing with her hair as his tie was secured around her eyes. The brunette let out a gasp as her husband didn’t hesitate to strip her down. He wasn’t necessarily ripping off her clothes, Yamato worked elegantly and with care, but Hikari still felt his burning passion.   
  
“I’m completely naked too,” he informed her, just as she felt his penis simply stroke her opening.   
  


  
Being blindfolded, all of Hikari’s other senses were heightened, she was on pins and needles. At the same time, she was incredibly aroused at the situation; at the reality that she would literally see nothing, but feel Yamato’s hot cock going around her body. She heard the bed creak beneath her, but oblivious to what he was doing.   
  
“Hika…,” Yamato sensually whispered her name, the back of his hand simply grazing her shoulders; but the instant she felt his member wedged itself between her thighs, Hikari squealed in delight.   
“Mhmm, Yama, don’t stop there~” she pleaded as the blonde continued to entice her. Before she knew it, the back of his hand was delicately rubbing her hip; but Yamato’s fat dick found itself between Hikari’s breasts. She couldn’t begin to imagine what position he was in.

“Darling, I want to try something new,” he informed his wife, fingers lightly reaching for the pseudo blindfold, but the brunette stopped him before he could pull it off.   
“I-I’m fine,” she reassured him, the heat now rising to her cheeks, “Don’t stop, Yamato,  _ please _ .”

Hearing his wife begging for his touch awoke something in Yamato.

Taking in a deep breath, the bed began to creak even more as Yamato began the first thrust, his cock still placed between Hikari’s tits. Her nipples hardened as she felt her husband rhythmically move, Yamato was sure to be gentle with her; but Hikari couldn’t help but feel timid with the feeling of his penis fucking her tits. Especially with the use of a makeshift blindfold, she became all too aware of her womanly moans and his seductive grunts. 

A thought crossed her mind, and before either of them could do anything else; Hikari pressed her breasts together, further burying Yamato’s penis within her chest.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he bit his lip as he worked faster, adding more pressure. Hikari orgasmed at the muscle memory of this, this was how Yamato usually penetrated her pussy. His technique never failed to make her scream out in delight; but perhaps this was simply Yamato being a wonderful lover in bed and for the heart.

“Mhmm, right there,” she encouraged him, her toes curling as she had to remind herself to breathe between the excitement, “Ya-Yama...are you, are you going to-”   
“I think I’ll be cumming  _ soon _ ,” he answered timidly, “...unless you don’t want me to.”   
“Oh, I want you to...Yamato, please, don’t stop. Faster, harder, I-I’m... _ I can’t wait for you to ejaculate all over my tits _ .”

This was the second time awoke in Yamato, and that’s when both of them knew neither of them would walk properly for the next week. 

Yamato pulled back slightly, but only did so for his cum to come squirting out on Hikari at an optimal angle and distance. It first came out in hot spurts, before oozing out as an endless stream of his nectar, completely drenching his wife. The blonde shut his eyes and threw his head back; the sight of Hikari blindfolded and simply accepting his cum be spilled all over her naked body was an image that made him feral.    
  
“Honey, fuck, it won’t stop.”   
“I don’t want it to,” she reached out until she finally grabbed onto his head; Yamato moaned at the sensation of Hikari sliding her hand up and down his cock, “Yamato, mhmm, you know what I want you to do. What  _ you  _ want to do, sweetie.”   
“Hikari, you’re already covered in my cum.”   
“But I still haven’t felt your dick run along my  _ entire body _ ...all while covered in  _ your nectar _ .”

The blonde bit his lip as his body moved in his next performance. Hikari still held onto his dick, simply teasing it; as Yamato rested his knees on the bed, still caging her. His thoughts ran wild at that mental image before something new entered his mind.

“I’ll be kissing your body instead.”   
  


  
Shifting positions, Yamato began with her forehead, and Hikari immediately knew where this was going. He moved down to her cheek, her neck, all while giving a few licks and bites. This brought them back, a memory between the two of them no other soul had access to. Just as no other person could pleasure Hikari the way Yamato did, as his fingers began to rub her tender opening while he continued to kiss her upper body.   
  
“Ahh, Yama...Yamato!”

He skipped to the best part, kissing her pussy, and neither partner was shy of how much pleasure this brought.

Yamato began with long, deep licks; simply tickling her outer walls. Hikari squirmed in place, shivers running down her spine as her husband occasionally still rubbed her slit with his thumb. He blew a hot, loaded breath into her and the brunette screamed his name; then Yamato went in to properly kiss Hikari’s clit.   
  
He kissed her with equal amounts of aggression and tenderness; his lips like a butterfly’s wing but his pressure made her mind go blank. Yamato used his tongue to probe Hikari open, stretching her walls and tasting his wife’s body like never before. The blonde went back to using his thumb to rub her sensitive spot, watching as the brunette caught her breath; Yamato went ahead to kiss Hikari’s thighs while occasionally nuzzling her skin.   
  
“Did you like that?” he asked while bending over her, simply tugging until the blindfold until it undid itself.   
“ _ Fuck _ , Yamato, you’re a beast,” her eyes adjusted to the light, adjusting to her husband warmly beaming at her, the corners of his mouth smudged with her cum. Hikari blushed at the sight of this, Yamato simply chuckling as he reached out for her, scooping his wife up in his arms.

Yamato rolled until his back laid flat on the bed, with Hikari on top of his chest and his arms securely wrapping her; he caressed her skin while whispering compliments.   
“You’re amazing yourself, Hika, you outdid yourself.”   
“What?” she earnestly laughed, “All I did was be blindfolded. You did all the work, darling.”   
“It still takes two to tango, and I-” Yamato reached down to fondle Hikari’s breast and ass, she moaned at the sensation of him massaging her curves “-have the honour of having the best dance partner in the world.”   
  
He found a way to let her rest while also continuously pleasuring her. In between he made sure to check on Hikari’s needs, being on standby in case it was too much. It never was, for Hikari sincerely wanted Yamato to ravage her; to leave his mark on her body as her devoted husband. As Hikari kept moaning and suggesting other ways he could fuck her; Yamato’s erection grew once more as his fingers demonstrated his untamed desire.

  
  


Hikari pushed herself up and Yamato grew concerned until he saw her straddling him, moving down his body so she would be on top. He gulped as his wife fiddled with his dick, her eyelids heavy and her aura filled with lust. Hikari moaned as she led his member towards her opening, but she wasn’t taking Yamato in just yet, she was using him to stroke herself; and tease the both of them. The blonde could only watch as the brunette took initiative, Yamato didn’t even realize his semen was dripping onto Hikari; her skin once more drenched in his nectar as her fingers were coated in his scent.   
  
“Do-do you want to put it in?” he asked between grunts, licking his lips.   
“I do…,” she responded lazily, before finally looking at him and smiling, “Only if I have your permission to do so, Yama.”   
“Hikari, just slide yourself in.  _ My dick is yours _ , you own my cock.”    
  
She giggled as she guided his member towards her opening once more, this time actually inserting it into herself. The tip of Yamato’s penis penetrating Hikari’s pussy was enough to make her moan, she used her other hand to grab onto her breast and fondle her nipple. Yamato’s eyes widened as he let out a groan, helping his wife by gently thrusting into her; his hands massaging her body until they landed on her ass once more.    
  
The married couple locked eyes, Hikari became feverishly shy while Yamato nodded his encouragement; he used one hand to slide towards her thigh until it reached her hand that still held his dick.   
“Can you take in more of me?”   
“I-I think so, ahh~” Hikari instinctively pinched her nipple as Yamato pushed himself deeper into her.   
“I know you can too, sweetie. God, you’re so fucking beautiful, we’ll take it slow,” he praised her while still cupping her ass with one hand; pushing her down until she rested on her knees and caged his body.   
“Y-Yamato, I…”   
“What is it, Hikari?”   
“ _ Hold onto my breasts while I make love to you _ .”

They wasted no time getting down to business. Yamato gave a few tickles and massages until his hands were fondling her luscious breasts, applying pressure. Hikari bit her lip and spread her legs even more, being the one to perform the thrusts and moving with as much rhythm as she could. His cock was pumping in and out of her, her insides welcoming him and the suction was the loudest thing in the hotel room.    
  
Yamato used one thumb to rub Hikari’s nipple, while the other hand tickled her breast. He gave a wolfish grin at his wife, who responded with moans and giggles, smiling back down on him. Hikari clutched onto the bedsheets, her sensitive spot now entirely filled with Yamato; the place where their bodies joined was an exquisite and evocative sight. Their pelvises hit against each other with every thrust, before Hikari would simply press herself up against Yamato; and he securely held her in place. 

The blonde used one hand to make its way up to her mouth, tapping against her skin along the way. Yamato traced Hikari’s bottom lip, before slowly inserting his thumb into her mouth, and she eagerly sucked him. She moaned and he panted, Yamato was the one who thrust back, his cock making its way inside of her pussy; sending Hikari to kingdom come.    
  
Her mind went blank once more as Yamato took initiative. He whispered words of passion for her ears alone, handling her body with the utmost care as she accepted every part of him; every patch of skin and every last droplet. Hikari was lost in a world of unfiltered desires and otherworldly pleasures; beneath her Yamato went back to tracing her mouth and sliding himself deeper into her, reaching all of her spots that made her scream in delight.

  
  


"Happy honeymoon, Hikari Ishida."

"To us, Yamato Yagami. My lover to have and to hold, my partner in sickness and in health…"

"- My soulmate, until death do us part," the newlywed couple harmonised as Yamato endlessly ejaculated into Hikari. The brunette moaning as the blonde left a trail of kisses from her forehead as the way down to her collarbone; this was simply the start of their honeymoon too.   



End file.
